Never Happened!
by LostForeverInHisEyes
Summary: Response to Challenge by Rowana Renee. Challenge details inside. Merlin turns 3 and Arthur is in over his head! Will they all survive?


_A/N_

_So, whilst checking out some forums I found the following challenge and here is my response. Bolded are the ones I've attempted to use. I've taken point 9 to mean that Merlin says it after Gwen gets mad at him, though Rowana Renee' may have meant Arthur. Hope you enjoy_

_This is my first Merlin fic and also my first attempt at a challenge, please be gentle!_

_Would love to know what you all think._

_Disclaimer – Merlin and anything you recognise, not mine._

Rowana Renee'

Topic: My Challange

Here's a fun little challange for you XD In order to win the challange you must de-age Merlin to three/four/or five years old and do at least three of the following in the fanfic. It can be a one-shot or multi-chapter. And it cannot, no matter what, be slash. Seriously, there's too much slashy stuff in the Merlin section so NO SLASH!

**1. Arthur has to take care of de-aged Merlin**

2. De-aged Merlin recks Gaius' office

3. De-aged Merlin doesn't know he's been de-aged and, well...flips his lid.

4. Not only is he de-aged, but he's also a lycanthrope.

**5. Gwen thinks it's just so funny that Merlin's been de-aged**

6. De-aged Merlin gets lost in the forest.

7. De-aged Merlin takes advantage of the fact that Arthur can't do anything to him because he's a kid and insults him left and right.

8. somewhere in the fanfic Arthur and Merlin get in a "Is not!" "Is too!" fight and Gaius tells them to stop so they both do something childish.

**9. At some point Merlin does something childish and Arthur gets mad so Gwen says "He can't help it, he's only a child!" and then later Gwen gets mad at him and he says "Remember, I can't help it; I'm a child."**

**10. At some point Merlin gets re-aged (After a ton of trouble) and him and Arthur are both like "It NEVER happened!" at each other XD**

XD THAt IS YOUR MISSION! Lol, please someone accept!

**And now for the response"**

Setting:

Merlin has fallen asleep in a chair in Arthur's room rather than the the room he usually sleeps in just off Arthur's. Arthur wakes up to see his servant asleep in the chair.

Arthur, seeing his servant asleep in the chair, raises himself up to yell at Merlin. However, he spies a jug of water beside his bed and decides to wake Merlin up in an entirely different manner. He gets up, picks up the jug of water and walks over to Merlin, a slight smile on his face. Arthur was about to tip the entire contents of the jug onto Merlin's head when an eerie blue light glowed brightly around Merlin. Arthur quickly stepped back and covered his eyes. When the light had disappeared, Arthur looked back at Merlin and his mouth fell open. Magic, the word flashed through his mind, Dreaming? Closely followed. He looked at Merlin, who now only resembled his servant in the terms of looks, certainly not size. He looked about three. In his shock, Arthur let go of the jug of water. It crashed into the floor, smashing and making a loud noise that woke Merlin. The young Merlin jumped and slipped off the chair, crashing onto the floor amongst some pieces of the shattered jug, promptly starting to cry.

"Merlin, what's going on?" asks Arthur sternly.

The cries get louder at the tone in Arthur's voice. Amongst the cries he hears the young Merlin wail, "I hurt."

"Merlin hush," says Arthur, looking towards the door hoping no one was in the hallway.

Merlin looks at him.

"Why?"

"Because I said," replies Arthur abruptly, looking back at Merlin, still wondering if he is dreaming. He hopes that he is.

"But why?" whines Merlin.

"Stop this Merlin and tell me what just happened."

"I hurt," wailed Merlin quietly.

Arthur groaned. This was getting him nowhere. What do I do now he wondered.

Merlin stood up and seeing the big pillows on the bed his eyes lit up.

"Pillow fight," he cries and rushes over to the bed, obviously having forgotten that he hurt.

"Merlin! That's my bed," says Arthur sternly, though why he bothered he wasn't sure as Merlin certainly wasn't listening to him, that hadn't changed.

"Pillow fight," Merlin cries again, even louder.

Arthur cringes again at the thought of who might hear and hurries over to the bed.

"Alright. I promise a pillow fight, if you can just be quiet for a few moments whilst I get some help."

"Alright," replies Merlin, sitting still for once.

"So you'll stay quiet?" Arthur asks Merlin, not quite believing that this young Merlin had just agreed and was sitting still.

"Yes," replied Merlin

"Good."

Arthur goes to his door and, listening carefully, he hears quiet footsteps. As they pass his door he opens it a crack to see who it was. Guinevere! Perfect!

"Psst, Guinevere," Arthur says in a hushed whisper.

Gwen turns around at the voice, hoping that this won't take long. She is on her way home from spending the night with Morgana and was desperately in need of sleep.

"Good morning, my Lord," Gwen replies.

Arthur gestures for her to come into his room. Her eyes open wide and she wonders what he wants. A memory flashes through her mid of that first kiss. Shaking off the memory she walks towards him. As she gets close to his door he glances around. Seeing no one is there, he quickly grabs her and pulls her into the room, closing the door firmly and locking it. She turns around to ask he what he thinks he is doing when a tiny figure runs past her crashing in to the door saying "I want out!"

"Arthur?" Gwen looks at him, stunned. He shrugs.

"Merlin?" Gwen looks at the child and back to Arthur. He raises his eyebrows and gives her a lopsided smile.

"Merlin?" Gwen asks again, looking directly at the child.

"Yes, who are you?" the young Merlin asks her.

She kneels down, "I'm Gwen, don't you remember me?"

"No," Merlin replies and tugs her hair hard pulling her off balance before running away. Arthur manages to stop Gwen falling and pulls her to her feet.

"What is going on Arthur?" she asks, shocked.

"I have no idea. Can you get Gaius? I'll keep Merlin here as quiet as I can," he replies, looking desperately at her.

"You?" Gwen replies, astonished at such as suggestion coming from Arthur.

"Yes, me Guinevere, who else is here?" Arthur asks, seeming a little put out that she doesn't think he can do this.

"But what do you know about little children?" she asks, looking over at Merlin, a smiling forming on her lips at the sight of her friend being so small. It was really quite funny, if only Arthur could see it.

"Nothing, except I was one. But if I go outside this room my father will expect me and then ask where Merlin is, as he is supposed to be with me today. And I can't exactly have Merlin seen at the moment can I?" he replied.

"No, I guess not. Alright, I'll get Gaius," she answered, turning to the door.

"And Guinevere?" he said.

"Yes?" She turned back to face him.

"Please come back too," he said. He looked so desperate that she wouldn't have been able to refuse him, even if he hadn't said please.

"Yes my Lord," she replied with a smile as she turned back to the door.

Arthur opened the door after taking note of where the young Merlin was and checking that the coast is clear ushered Gwen out the door.

"Hurry!" he says as she leaves.

Arthur closes the door and sighs. He is sure he can hear Guinevere laughing as she walks away. He turns around to see what Merlin is up to. He is pulling out all of Arthur's clothes attempting to play dress ups.

Oh well, it's not like I have to clean it up. Merlin can... His thoughts stop there as he realises that Merlin can't, which probably means he will have to. It's not like he can just get some other servant to do it. If anyone sees Merlin like this, his father would have a fit, at the very least.

Well, at least he isn't making a noise. Maybe he'll stay quiet if I leave him alone.

"Help!" cries the young Merlin. "I'm stuck. Help!"

Arthur walks over to help, but Merlin is stuck in one of his shirts, head half out the arm hole, foot in the other and arms everywhere flailing about, just making things worse.

"Merlin. Stop! Hold still." Whack! Arthur takes small fist to his face as Merlin continues to try and fight his way out of the shirt.

"Stop or you will hurt us both!" exclaims Arthur, holding Merlin tightly.

Merlin stops and Arthur manages to extract him from the shirt, though some repairs will be needed. It was one of his favourites too.

"Who are you?" Merlin asks.

"Arthur."

"I want to pee!" replies Merlin.

"Oh, umm..." Arthur mumbles. God, what do I do now.

"Now!" says Merlin, doing a little jiggly dance on the spot.

Arthur looks around and sees the chamber pot. He rushes over, grabs it and puts it on the floor next to Merlin.

"Here," Arthur says and turns away.

Merlin tugs on his shirt and Arthur turns around, looking down at him.

"Help," Merlin says.

"With what?" replies Arthur, perplexed.

"Pants off," Merlin says as he pulls at his pants ineffectively.

Oh dear Lord, please don't let anyone come in, as he helps the young Merlin out of his pants then turns away once again.

Just then there is a tentative knock on the door and Arthur hurries over.

"Who is it?" he asks. Not my father at least, he knew that by the knock.

"It's Gwen. I've got Gaius," he hears her quiet voice say.

Arthur opens the door and ushers them in, closing and locking the door quickly.

"Oh good gracious me, what have you done Merlin?" says Gaius sounding exasperated, as he walks over to the small boy.

Arthur turns to look at Merlin who is now standing up with the chamber pot tipped over, it's contents spreading on the floor at his feet.

Arthur just groans and collapses on his bed, looking at the ceiling. Really can this day get any worse?

Gwen tries very hard not laugh but the look of glee on Merlin's face combined with the horror on Arthur's are too much. She finds the situation hilarious and the laughter takes her over.

Arthur looks at her frowning, but the effect isn't as great since he is lying flat on his back.

"Guinevere this is no laughing matter!" Arthur says to her. Gwen takes a breath and stops laughing.

"I'm sorry my Lord but..." She can't continue as the laughter takes over again as Merlin starts to run around the room shouting "I did a pee. I did a pee!" in a way that only an enthusiastic three year old can.

"Merlin!" calls Gaius. Merlin stops and turns to look at him.

"Who are you?" Merlin asks.

"I am Gaius, I'm a physician. I have come to see what is the matter with you. Now sit please." Gaius point to the chair next to him.

"Nothing the matter. I just did a pee," replies Merlin though does at least head over to the chair.

"Yes I know. Now lets get you dressed and I'll have a look at that cut."

"What cut?" Merlin looks down at the small cut on his leg, that has stopped bleeding even without treatment.

"Ahhh!" Merlin screams. "I'm dying! I'm dying!" as he hops up and down on his good leg. Gaius grabs hold of him and puts him up on the chair.

"Gaius can you shut him up before we have the entire court in here wondering who is killing me!" said Arthur.

"I doubt they will be thinking someone is killing you my Lord. Your voice isn't that high pitched," Gwen replied, laughter shaking her body though she managed not to let the sound out.

Arthur turned to look at her, his reprimand dying on his lips. She did look exceptionally beautiful when she laughed, if only it wasn't at him.

Turning back he saw that Gaius had managed to get Merlin dressed and patched up.

"I'll need to go back and consult my books, though there is no doubt in my mind that this is the product of magic."

"No kidding," said Arthur.

"I'll be as quick as i can," Gaius said to him.

Arthur unlocked the door and let him out.

Just after he closed the door he heard his father's voice. Please no, he silently begged.

"Gaius, is everything alright?" Uther asked the physician seeing him leaving Arthur's room.

"Good morning Uther," Gaius replied trying to think of what to say to him.

"Is Arthur alright?" Uther asked more specifically this time.

"I'm afraid he is not." replied Gauis.

As Uther starts to reach for the door, Gaius says, "Uther I'm afraid I can't allow you to see him."

"He is my son..." Uther started.

"Yes but I believe that what ever is wrong with him is contagious. I need to quarantine this area until I can figure this out. That will include both Merlin and Gwen who are in with him now," replied Gaius, hoping Uther would be suitably turned off the idea of seeing his son.

"What about you?" asked Uther. Yes what about me?

"I've yet to come in contact with Arthur so I will be fine. I will use Gwen to treat him so that I can continue to be available for the rest of the court." Nicely done, Gaius thought to himself.

Uther looks at the door as a crashing sound comes from Arthur's room.

"Uther please, I need to hurry."

"Alright. I will get guards on either end of the hall and ensure that no one comes in or out of Arthur's room except you."

"Thank you Uther," Gaius replies as he nods and heads off in the opposite direction to Uther.

Arthur breathed a sigh of relief as his father and Gaius finished their conversation and he heard their retreating footsteps.

"Merlin," came Gwen's voice, "give me back the plate."

"No!" came the childish voice as he went to throw it out the window.

Gwen quickly retrieved a plate from the Merlin's hands just before he was about to let it go.

"No Merlin!" Merlin looks at her, bottom lip quivering as if he is about to cry.

"Please Merlin. I really need you to be quiet." Merlin looks at Gwen and then reaches out his arms to hug her. Arthur sees the look on her face change from serious to surprised as she puts her arms around Merlin, returning the hug. Suddenly Merlin pulls away and runs over to the window.

"Birdie!" Merlin shouts.

"No Merlin stop!" yells Arthur as Merlin tries to climb out the window. Arthur reaches Merlin just in time before he steps off to certain death pulling him back into the room, both of them falling into a heap.

"For God's sake Merlin, what did you think you were doing? You could have killed yourself, not to mention I could have fallen out with you!"

"Arthur!" Gwen shouted.

"What?" Arthur couldn't believe that Gwen had just shouted at him.

"He can't help it. He's just a child. He didn't know that he could have been hurt," she replied. Whist she was speaking, Merlin had pulled himself up from the floor and run over to Gwen.

Arthur just looked at the two of them, Merlin having now found his way into Gwen's arms.

Arthur noted a rather mischievous look on Merlin's face.

"I'm not so sure about that," Arthur said, frowning at Merlin.

Gwen stood up and let go of Merlin who then runs over to Arthur, throwing himself into Arthur's legs.

"Arthur play!" said Merlin.

"Play what?" replied Arthur.

"Play now."

Arthur noted Gwen's shoulders starting to shake and a small laugh slipped through her lips.

"Not funny Guinevere. Perhaps you'd like to take over. You did offer before," Arthur replied, smiling at her.

"But my Lord he wants to play with you. And I really need to get home and get some sleep,".Guinevere replies as she rushes to the door, opening it. She stops abruptly as there is a guard at the door who stops her.

" Sorry, no one in or out. Kings orders," Guinevere closes the door quickly and turns to Arthur.

"Did you know about that?" she asks him.

"I did hear Gaius at the door talking to my father earlier," he replied, unable to help the smile that crept onto his face at the thought of Gwen being stuck in her with him. Now if only Merlin wasn't here as well, it would be perfect.

"Arthur play now." demanded Merlin.

"See my Lord, he really wants to play with you," Gwen said.

"And I want to play with you but it doesn't mean I'll get what I want does it?" Arthur muttered under his breath however Gwen heard him and her breathe caught in her throat as her eyes went to his.

"MERLIN NO!" shouts Arthur as he rushes over to the young boy. Gwen turns around to find the little Merlin staggering under the weight of Arthur's sword and rushes over to him to help.

"Merlin!" Gwen shouts as well, as Arthur grabs hold of the sword and Gwen holds on to Merlin trying to release his grip on the sword.

"No! Want to play knights!" cries Merlin.

"Merlin let go, this is dangerous," pleads Gwen.

"Me knight, you dragon," Merlin says to Arthur still holding the sword tightly. Gwen can't help but laugh at Merlin's words, but at the look on Arthur's face she says in her most serious voice, "Merlin let go."

Merlin turns to Gwen with a shocked look on his face releasing the sword, which Arthur quickly puts away high on top of the cupboard.

"Merlin, that was naughty, very naughty," Gwen says still with a serious voice.

"I cant help it, I'm just a child," pipes back Merlin. Arthur chuckles and Gwen glares at him and then back at Merlin suspiciously but Merlin is already off and pulling open drawers looking for something else to play with.

"Guinevere, what are you going to do?" asks Arthur desperately. He has no idea and his only hope rests in Guinevere having some idea what to do with a child. She looks at him about to say something, he is sure he is in trouble though he isn't sure why, but he is saved by a knock on the door.

Gwen gives him one last glare and goes to answer it.

"Oh thank goodness Gaius," Arthur hears Gwen say. He heads over to the door himself.

"Please Gaius, tell me you can fix this before Merlin manages to kill himself," Arthur begs of the physician.

Gauis looks around the room to find Merlin.

"Like now, for instance," replies Gaius nodding in the direction of the window.

Arthur looks back at Merlin to see him trying to climb out the window again.

Arthur races to the window and grabs him.

"No!" says Merlin, "Want to fly. Want to fly."

"Gauis," says Gwen, "please can't you do something."

"No, the spell that this appears to be, has to run it's course," Gaius replies with a sympathetic smile to Gwen.

"What course?" asks Arthur, standing in front of the window to ensure that Merlin does trying getting out it again.

"That I don't know," replies Gaius, looking at Arthur.

"Can't you give him something to make him sleep it off then," Arthur says, desperate not to have to live through any more time with three year old Merlin. He's not sure he would survive himself.

"I doubt that would work, though he does look like he could fall asleep himself right now," Gaius replies looking at Merlin who had curled up on the rug on the floor, and did look decidedly sleepy.

Gwen went over and picked him up, placing him gently on Arthur's bed. Arthur wanted to protest but he doubt Gwen would listen to him.

"Want Arthur," he heard a sleepy voice say from the bed.

"What?" Arthur said.

"Want Arthur," Merlin said.

"I think he wants you to sleep with him," Gwen said as she turned to look at him.

"No!" replied Arthur firmly. No way!

"Want Arrrthurrr," wailed Merlin again.

"Arthur please. remember he is..." Gwen said

"Just a child," Arthur finished. "I know," he continued as he reluctantly went over and laid down on the bed with the small boy who curled up into him.

"Just until he is asleep then I'm getting up," Arthur said firmly to her.

"Yes my Lord," Gwen replied, thinking it was a rather funny sight to see Arthur in bed with a small merlin, though at the same time quite sweet.

"Gwen?" Gaius said, pulling her attention from the scene on the bed.

"Yes Gaius?" she replied.

"I have go but if you need me, or if anything changes send a message through the guards and I will come back straight away," the physician said to her.

"Thank you Gaius," she smiled at him.

"Good luck dear Gwen," Gaius responded, looking at Merlin with a frown.

Gwen let him out, locking the door behind him.

As Gwen turned around she heard the soft sounds of snoring, from two sources. Both Merlin and Arthur were already fast asleep.

I guess the morning tired them both out. She yawned deeply, as she settled down in the chair.

Gwen dozed off for a little while herself and awoke to a funny blue glow surrounding Arthur and Merlin.

As it disappeared she noticed that Merlin was no longer small but his usual size.

At that moment both Arthur and Merlin woke up, looked at one another and Arthur's eyes went wide.

He pulled his arms quickly away from where they had been holding the previously little Merlin and he jumped out of bed.

"Merlin," Arthur said.

"Arthur," Merlin replied as he too got up quickly, avoiding looking at Arthur.

Gwen started to laugh they both looked at her. Arthur then looked more closely at Merlin after hearing him chuckle and noted the mischievous look on his face. Arthur quickly rounded the bed and, capturing Merlin by the scruff of the neck, pushed him into the wall.

Glaring at Merlin, Arthur's suspicions grew.

"This...never...happened....and...if....it...gets...out, you will be cleaning out every stable in Camelot..."

"Who will look after you?" asked Merlin somewhat unwisely.

"I'll get another one. And further more, when you aren't cleaning the stables you will be in the stocks, for the rest of your life. Do I make my self clear Merlin?" Arthur finished,watching Merlin gulp.

"Very, my Lord. Never happened, my Lord" Merlin replied as his eyes opened wide at this cruel punishment. Arthur knew that Merlin hated cleaning the stables only slightly more than he hated being in the stocks.

"Go now," said Arthur as he stepped back and let go of Merlin's shirt.

Merlin moved towards the door, as did Gwen.

"Not you Guinevere," Arthur said firmly.

"But my Lord..."

"Stay. That's an order," Arthur said, cutting her off. She stopped her exit and turned to him, looking decidedly nervous. He still had more to say to Guinevere before she would be free of him. Merlin left in a hurry assuring the guards on his way that Arthur was no longer contagious.

Arthur slowly walked over to Guinevere and, in sure sign that she was nervous, she backed away into the wall and he continued to follow, closing the gap until he had her pressed up against the wall.

All she could see where his eyes looking deep into hers.

"Guinevere, this morning never happened," Arthur said.

"Yes my Lord, never happened," Gwen replied in a breathless voice.

"But this..." Arthur said as he looked down at her lips.

"...did" and he kissed her.


End file.
